


Another time.

by BigSteve



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, Eternal Conquest, F/M, Gen, I don't know, I'm just gonna write and see what happens, Nogame AU, The Alternian Military SUCKS man, The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSteve/pseuds/BigSteve
Summary: Eridan Ampora and Vriska Serket were never going to work as a couple. Too different, too broken in their own ways. A pair of violent sociopaths that were more likely to kill each other than settle down to an angry smooch. It's honestly a miracle they made it as far as they did into their lives without one deciding the other was too much trouble.Let's force these two to interact! As ADULTS!And also tell a few stories about hitting adulthood when your only purpose is to help conquer the galaxy.(This is unfinished as fuck, will be getting back to it soon.)





	Another time.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic lets fucking DO this garbage. EriVris? Get with it, grampa. Everyone has read a fic where this garbage happens on earth or alternia. You wanna know what this shit NEEDS? A new setting, and I'm not stooping so low as to do fantasystuck!
> 
> That setting IS...-
> 
> Space.  
Huh. Alright then. Can we at least put it in the future?  
Sweet, alright. Time to write this shit as slow as fucking possible.

A little backstory is in order.

The game never happened. SGRUB? What the fuck is that? Never heard of it. In fact, Aradia never even found the game, and never gave it to Sollux, who never re-coded it to play with his eleven stupid friends. Life was normal for the trolls, the daily bloodshed and class struggles untouched by a storm of world-ending meteors. Nothing strange or unusual happened for the remainder of their time on Alternia, in fact! Vriska stayed rich, Tavros stayed in a wheelchair, Sollux was still a shitty dweeb, and Karkat was still an angry, paranoid shut-in. That's right, not a single thing that was out of the ordinary occurred for the nearly ten sweeps that these twelve trolls lived on Alternia. 

But on that tenth sweep? Shit got really, really real. On each of their ten hatchdays, the drones came for them- colossal biomechanical beasts that hissed and roared in a way that struck gene-baked fear into the entire Alternian race. Above, a colony-class dropship filled with others taken in the hours before. One by one, our protagonists found themselves whisked away- their last glimpse of what they called their home that of imminent destruction as several demolition drones closed in. Each domicile would be deconstructed and melted down for re-use as some other wrigglers hive- any leftover goodies stolen away by scavenging lowbloods in search of something expensive to pawn off to make ends meet. 

Now, this isn't to say that everyone got the classic treatment. Eridan, Feferi, and Gamzee all got the classic highblood treatment. Spacious ship, cold drinks, and furniture. Sollux, Terezi, and Nepeta, though? They all got the shit end of the stick. Little more than a spacious cube with hundreds of other trolls, packed together like sardines in a ship that shook like the engines hadn't seen service in decades. 

....What? Tavros? Come now. Alternia isn't a kind place, and the empire has no use for someone who can't walk. If he was a higher caste, such as blue or navy, he might have had a chance. But someone destined to be low-ranking infantry? The vaporized him on the spot- reduced to dust on an unforgiving, dramatically appropriate gust of wind. You'd probably like to know what happened to Karkat too, wouldn't you? Well don't worry your little head, he's probably fine. The drones arrived to an empty hive, database reading him as recently deceased with no record of how. Hive destroyed, materials repurposed, Lusus purged for unnatural internal hue. Poor thing didn't even know what was going on. What's significantly less interesting is Aradia.

Who was, and remains, dead as shit. There wasn't even a hive to destroy, just an overgrown pile of rubble. They scraped what they could, and left. Very uneventful, not even worth mentioning. Aradia would go on to haunt Alternia for the rest of literally forever, scaring low and high castes alike as a passive specter of unending boredom. Maybe she'd find an abandoned domicile to call her own eventually. Maybe she'd start blogging on her salvaged laptop. 'Maybe' is all she has with no emotions and limited corporeality. It's not like she becomes important at any point after the other nine trolls got scooped off the literal Baby Planet that is Alternia. A world none of our protagonists would see again for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The ordeals were different for every caste, of course. There wouldn't BE a hemospectrum if each and every color didn't serve a purpose in the endless conquest their race had dedicated itself to! Those roles were, of course, varied. An oliveblood that's no good at sneaking and guerrilla warfare might land themselves as a high-ranking officer among the masses of Bronzeblood Infantry, and a Cerulean with no powers might find themselves a home as a coordinator for the Ordeals themselves. Perhaps we should explore this first, yeah? The ordeals, and how they relate to what you become as an adult. Should we start with Sollux? He's the lowest member of the hemospectrum still kicking after all. Maybe we could start with him and move up until we hit that climactic confrontation between Feferi Peixes and )(IC, what do you think of that? Come on, let's get this show on the road! 

Wait, Eridan and Vriska. Yeah. This is supposed to be about THAT fucky relationship. Shit, uuuhhhhhhh. 

Hm.

Ok, I GUESS we can ignore them for a little. Look, worldbuilding is important! Alternia might never come up again in this tale of ours. Gotta let everyone get theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck, did you actually read it all? Dude, props.  
I got the idea for how the Ordeals begin from I'm Good, I'm Gone, a fanventure by tumblr user Fan-Troll. Read it here:  
https://mspfa.com/?s=21746&p=1


End file.
